And I Wilt Always Love You
by VJpokie2u
Summary: The day has finally come for Wilt to be adopted. Will Frankie confess her feelings for him? One Shot. WILTxFRANKIE.


It was rainy day. Frankie sat by the window of her bedroom, watching as the rain pattered against the glass. She looked at her reflection; a worried expression across her face. The day had come. After so many years of adopting out friends, supervising Adopt-A-Thought Saturdays, worrying that he would be next; it was finally time.

She left out a soft sigh, and leant her head against the window. The cool glass felt nice against her forehead. If only it were nice enough to distract her from the sadness she was feeling. She listened for a while. She listened to the sound of the rain and the faint noises of the house and its residents. Suddenly she heard the sound she had been anticipating.

The squeaking became louder as it travelled up the hall. Her heart began to beat faster, her dejection intensifying. She turned away from the window, looked towards the door and waited.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Frankie hesitated to answer. She knew he wouldn't leave without saying good bye to her. Maybe if she never answered, he'd stay forever.

"Hello?" said a voice from the other side of the door. It was like a dagger through her heart. A sweet, kind, loving dagger. "Uh, Frankie? I'm sorry, are you in there?"

"Yes." she said meekly. She sighed in defeat. "Come in, Wilt." She said slightly louder this time.

The door creaked open, and the tall, red friend stepped in the room. He smiled his usual smile, but after their eyes met, his expression reflected Frankie's. "I'm sorry, Frankie. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

Slightly embarrassed, Frankie once again turned towards her reflection in the window. She looked at her eyes. Was it really that obvious? She turned back to Wilt. "I'm fine." She lied. Her tone weak, but reassuring. She forced a fake smile, but she was sure that he could see right through it. She stood up from the windowsill and walked over to the end of her bed. She sat down and he sat next to her on her left.

Wilt put his arm behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I know you're sad, Frankie. I'm sorry I have to leave. But you know just as well as I do that I have to. That little boy downstairs needs a friend, and he's picked me, so I have a responsibility. Is that okay?"

Frankie wanted to say no. It wasn't okay. It will never be okay for Wilt to leave. What if she never saw him again? She shook her head slightly, trying to force these thoughts of angst out of her mind. They sat for a moment. She savoured the feeling of his hand on her shoulder. She would miss this moment once it was over. "Maybe… maybe it's for the best." She finally replied, although hesitantly. She said it more for comfort that anything else. Frankie looked up at Wilt. She could see he was slightly puzzled by her response.

"Why?" he asked, clearly baffled.

"Because…" she began, trying to explain. "Because…" She paused again. She looked up at Wilt's expression. It was once of concern and confusion. She sighed, revealing slight irritation and disappointment. "I'm sorry, Wilt. I don't think I can get the words out." Although she desperately wanted to.

"I'm sorry, but can you try?" he asked. "I really want to know why me leaving would be for the best. I mean, have I been a bad friend? If I leave would there be room for more friends to live in the house? I'm worried about what the reason might be. Is that okay?" Wilt paused, taking in a small breath. "I mean, for whatever reason it is that you don't want me around-"

"No, Wilt. Wait." interrupted Frankie, before he could finish his sentence. "I didn't mean I don't want you around. I could never say that to you." she told him, a slight look of concern forming in her expression.

"I'm sorry. Then what is it?" he asked, also looking concerned.

Frankie paused. _Should I tell him?_ she asked herself. _He's been such a good friend..._ "You deserve to know." she sighed as she bowed her head, defeated. "But, I'm not sure if I can say it, Wilt." Frankie paused for a moment. "I guess I'm afraid of what you'd think of me." she admitted.

Slowly she looked back up at Wilt. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but don't worry about that, Frankie." He said in a positive tone. "I could never think bad of you, if that's what you're worried about."

His kindness only increased her hurt. It stung like a needle, injecting acid into her core. She looked away and breathed in deeply. She had to tell him. She knew she'd regret it later if she didn't. She breathed out, air gushing out of her lungs, leaving her filled with anxiety. "Wilt," she began, as she returned her gaze to his. "Throughout all the years I've known you, you have been such a good friend. You have treated me so kindly. Kinder that anyone has ever treated me, ever! You're selfless, you help me with chores, you're always there to talk to, and you're always so understanding and empathetic. I've never met anyone like you, and I don't think I ever will again."

Frankie watched as Wilt's smile grew with each compliment. "Thanks, Frankie." He said cheerfully, a slight chuckle in his voice. "But that doesn't explain why me leaving would be for the best." he pointed out, his expression returning to one of concern and confusion.

"It would be for the best because…" she paused for a moment. "Wilt, there is something I have to tell you. I don't want to tell you. But I have to." she paused for a moment. Thinking of how she could possibly say what she what she wanted to. "It's wrong, Wilt. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I can't help the way I feel. I thought that maybe if you leave the feelings will go away, but I know that they won't, and that I'll always feel this way." She paused, resting her head in her hands. She listened as the rain began to fall harder. "It's just so… unethical!" She said, slightly annoyed that it sounded like something Mr. Herriman would say. "I'm just so ashamed, Wilt." She added softly, this time with more hurt in her voice.

It was silent. The sound of rain and distant thunder filled the room. Frankie felt Wilt's hand lift from her shoulder. She looked up, even though she hadn't told him yet, it was quite obvious what she was trying to say. She hoped he would say something.

As Frankie stayed seated on the bed as Wilt kneeled in front of her, the movement caused his eye to rattle slightly. He looked at her With an expression of concern. "I'm sorry, Frankie…" he began hesitantly, "Just what is it that your trying to tell me, exactly? What feelings?"

She could see that he was trying not to jump to conclusions, although he most likely already knew what feelings she was referring to. "Wilt, I… I…" she hesitated. It was too late to pull out of this now, she had to confess. She sighed deeply, looking down at her shoes. "Wilt," she began again, this time much calmer as she looked up at him once more. "I love you." she finally admitted. Immediately Frankie began to study his expression, hoping that he would reply.

Wilt looked at her, his expression remained as confused as before, only now with a hint of shock. "I'm sorry, but, you don't mean just as a friend, do you?" he asked.

Frankie shook her head. She looked at her shoes again. What did she hope to get out of this? Did he really have to know? She looked back up at Wilt. His look was a combination of both sadness and disappointment.

Wilt let out a hefty sigh, and placed his hand on her left shoulder. Frankie slid off the bed and onto her feet as Wilt pulled her towards him. She embraced him as he held her close. "Good bye, Frankie." he said softly as he hugged her.

Frankie pulled away slightly but remained in his arms as she stared up at him. She would miss him. She loved him so much. She stared at his lips, and then slowly returned her gaze to his. She could see that he too was looking at her lips. She moved her head towards him slightly, and he did the same. She shifted her gaze to and from his lips again, and moved in a little more, slower this time. Wilt stared into her eyes as he once again drew slightly closer. They were almost touching now. Frankie felt unsure. She knew this was wrong, but she wanted it so much. She wanted to feel his lips against hers, and she never wanted them to part. She went to move in for the final time, but Wilt suddenly turned his head to the side, avoiding her kiss.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." He whispered softly, sadness in his voice, as he let go of her and stood up.

Frankie watched as he turned around and walked the door. "Don't go…" she whimpered softly.

Wilt paused and bowed his head, his hand already on the doorknob. He stood for a brief second, then slowly, he opened the door and stepped out, quietly closing the door behind him. The rain became quieter as the storm began to die off. She listened as she sat on the floor, to the squeaks from his shoes trailing down the hall. Who knew when she would ever hear them again.

Authors Note-

Hello! This is my first one shot ever, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I never actually thought I'd write one of these, but what do ya know? ^_^ Thoughts? Compliments? Criticisms? Suggestions?….. Flames? Let me know, okay? So PLEASE review. Many thanks! Taa taa!

P.S

I Will Always Love You - Dolly Parton That song was in my head almost the whole time I was writing this. LOL. Always a sad song, I think it kinda suit's the mood of the story.


End file.
